


Feels like Russian roulette

by foxyroxi



Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Date Night, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M, Neil has a new kink, Neil wears a skirt and a crop top, Neil's a mess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex, and eat at a fancy restaurant, andrew fingers neil in the cinema, do they get caught? maybe, they are exhibititionist, they go to the cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Tonight had been all about forgetting about captain duties and the impending doom of a new season. Andrew had taken Neil to his favourite French restaurant and to the movies to watch some cartoon movie Neil had been wanting to see for weeks now. And while Andrew had planned all of this, there was one thing he hadn’t planned - Neil’s outfit.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690054
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Feels like Russian roulette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antaniell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaniell/gifts).



> [Anya](https://mobile.twitter.com/bananiell) said Andreil having car sex and I'm here to provide 😌
> 
> Unbetaed.  
> English is not my first language.  
> Be kind to yourself and others!
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!

Date night. 

Neil and Andrew rarely had time to date these days with exams coming up, Kevin leaving for Houston and looking for new players to replace Kevin and Matt. They had already found Andrew’s replacement, and she was coming to South Carolina in a month. Tonight had been all about forgetting about captain duties and the impending doom of a new season. Andrew had taken Neil to his favourite French restaurant and to the movies to watch some cartoon movie Neil had been wanting to see for weeks now. And while Andrew had planned all of this, there was one thing he hadn’t planned - Neil’s outfit.

Neil was wearing the prettiest high waisted baby blue tennis skirt, light gray crop top and classic Adidas hoodie and sneakers. He looked good. Stunning. Andrew suspected that Allison had sent him the stuff, and honestly? Andrew didn’t mind. He loved Neil’s newfound confidence in his wardrobe and dressing up. Allison had done well to teach Neil about body positivity and that he could wear whatever he wants. She had even taught him to put on a simple makeup that made his eyes pop.

While they were watching the movie, Neil put his hand on Andrew’s thigh and while that wasn’t uncommon, Neil’s wandering hand was. It slid up higher on Andrew’s thigh until it was resting against Andrew’s crotch. Andrew was getting hard at an alarming rate.

“Neil… what are you doing?” He whispered so he wouldn’t disturb the other late night weirdos watching cartoons at night. Neil turned his head, his ice-blue eyes piercing even in the pitch blackness of the cinema. Neil moved his hand from Andrew’s crotch to his hand. He picked it up at the same time he leaned over the armrest that separated their seats.

“I want you to touch me, Drew,” Neil whispered into his ear as he guided his hand into his lap and under his skirt. Andrew sucked in a breath and curled his fingers into Neil’s plush thigh. It took every bit of self control not to pull Niel into his lap and have his way with him right there. Instead, he slid his hand further up Neil’s thigh until he felt the frill of Neil’s panties. He lifted an eyebrow, but decided not to question it here. He teasingly ran his fingers over the bulge in Neil’s panties. A soft gasp left Neil before he could bite down on his lower lip. He slid down in the chair, spreading his legs ever so slightly to give Andre more space. 

“Is this enough, Neil?” Andrew asked just loud enough for Neil to hear. Neil shook his head and sat up again, leaning over to put his head on Andrew’s shoulder, his lips against Andrew’s ear. 

“Finger me, Drew?” The words came out in gasps against Andrew’s ear, and he had to suppress a shudder - his ears were sensitive and Neil knew that. He slid his hand into Neil’s frilly panties and ignored Neil’s aching cock. He slid his hand further down until his fingers pressed against Neil’s hole, his fingertips teasing the rim. 

“There?” Andrew asked, his finger pressing harder against Neil’s rim. It wasn’t enough to breach Neil’s hole, but just enough for him to feel the pressure. 

“ _ Yes! _ ” Neil mumbled against Andrew’s shoulder, trying his best to keep quiet. Andrew watched Neil as he prodded his hole, barely pushing his finger inside. Neil’s hips were moving in circles on their own, his hole clenching around nothing. Soft, muffled moans escaped Neil as Andrew finally eased his finger inside of him. “Fuck yes, An’rew,” he moaned into his shoulder. His own cock twitched, demanding attention, but it would have to wait. 

They didn’t watch the rest of the movie because Andrew was busy making sure Neil was quiet as he fingered him. It was weird how turned on he was from just fingering Neil in a public space. It had hit him like a brick that Neil might have an exhibition kink, because they have never ventured off vanilla sex and the occasional toy or lingerie set Neil had found online. They always talked before trying anything new to make sure the other was okay with it. But Andrew was strangely okay with this. It was exciting and new, and he liked how much Neil liked it. 

He pulled his fingers out of Neil when the movie ended, making the redhead whine softly. Andrew pulled his hand out of the panties, the elastic band snapping against Neil’s skin. 

“Ouch!” Neil hissed and rubbed his lower stomach where the waistband had hit him. 

“Get up junkie. We’re going home,” he said and stood up, his hoodie folded over his crotch to hide his boner. Neil stood up and zipped up his hoodie to hide his boner as they walked to the car. 

They’re parked in a public parking space, just outside the mall, and there’s still people and cars around them, but it doesn’t stop Andrew from pushing Neil up against the car. He unzips Neil’s hoodie and slides it down his arms until he can pull it away from Neil. 

“Get into the car, Neil,” he hummed and stepped away from him. Neil stared, his eyes half hooded. He looked like he wanted to ask why he was getting him riled up again if they were going home? Andrew rolled his eyes as he walked around the car. He tossed the hoodie into the back seat of the car, and he was barely in his own seat when Neil crawled into his lap. He’s only wearing a skirt and a crop top now, and Andrew’s hands are on Neil’s soft, plush thighs. Neil’s hands frame Andrew’s face as he leaned in and kissed him deeply.

The sun has already set and the parking lot is lit only by the lampposts. The parking lot is quiet except for some random car driving nearby, people talking and their laboured breaths and moans. It’s hot inside the car and it’s getting cold outside and the windows are getting foggy, forming condensation on the windows. Neil is sitting on Andrews lap, his plush thighs framing Andrew’s. Like this, it’s easy for Andrew to lift the skirt up to Neil’s waist and squeeze his ass over the frilly fabric, pulling both cheeks apart, making the fabric bunch up between Neil’s ass cheeks. 

Neil hands slides down from Andrew’s face to hold on Andrew’s shoulders while he slides his panties down his ass. Neil kicked off his shoes and moved around until he could kick his panties off. Andrew puts his back on Neil’s ass, pulling down onto his lap again. He squeezed Neil’s ass harder, his fingers teasing Neil’s ass, making the redhead whine. His hand on Andrew’s shoulders tightened, his ass pressing back against Andrew’s hands. This also gave him enough space to undo Andrew’s pants and pull them down enough for Andrew’s cock to spring free and slap against his stomach.

“Come on, Andrew. I need you,” he moaned. Andrew looked up at him as he moved his fingers closer to Neil’s hole. He had fingered him open in the cinema and he knew Neil would complain if he didn’t get fucked soon enough. He prodded Neil’s hole with one finger, then two. “ _ Andrew _ .” It sounds like a broken plea for Andrew to get a move on. He pushed in a finger and Neil sighed when the first finger was in, but it wasn’t enough. Andrew then slid in a second finger and scissored them, stretching Neil’s ass. He moaned louder with every stretch, with every push and pull of Andrew’s fingers. 

Neil’s nipples are getting harder and they make the top tent slightly around his nipples. They chafe against the top when he tries to move on Andrew’s fingers to get more friction on his cock and inside him. The blonde is three fingers deep in his boyfriend, the redhead a moaning mess, moving himself on Andrew’s fingers, fucking himself harder with every thrust of his hips. The inside of Neil’s baby blue skirt’s smeared with precum, and Andrew could tell Neil had lost the will to care about his outfit. 

Andrew pulled his fingers out of Neil. He had to if wanted to fuck Neil tonight and younger man whines at the loss of Andrew’s fingers. Andrew pushed the seat back and laid the backrest down a little. He adjusted their position by sliding down the seat a little. He grabbed Neil’s hips and positioned him above his cock, but Neil had other plans. He sat down with Andrew’s cock resting between his ass cheeks. He ground his ass against Andrew’s cock, moaning when the head of Andrew’s cock caught onto his rim. He grabbed Neil’s hips harder, pulling him away from his cock. He reached between them to steady his cock. 

Once they’re perfectly lined, he pushed Neil down on his cock, driving it deep inside the redhead. Neil screamed from the sudden intrusion of Andrew’s cock. They often have sex with no lube and sometimes it makes rough and a little messy, but it was what they craved. His back arched, pushing his chest forward and his ass pushed back, one hand on the roof of the car, the other on the window. He moaned loudly and clenched around Andrew’s cock once he was all inside of him. 

Andrew doesn’t give him time to adjust and starts thrusting into him. His thrusts are so forceful that Neil almost hits his head against the roof with every thrust of Andrew’s hips. Andrew had positioned himself right. He was hitting Neil’s prostate with every thrust, making his knees shake. Andrew felt the car rock underneath them. The possibility of someone seeing them grew with thrust and Andrew felt a surge of 

“Oh my God… Oh my God, An’rew,” Neil sobbed, his hands curling against the window and the roof of the car. He tried not to cry, but it was hard not to when his boyfriend was slamming his cock into him, hitting every sweet spot inside of him. “You fuck me so well baby. It’s so good…” Andrew smirked because he loved it when Neil lost his verbal filter. He pushed the crop top up, exposing Neil’s chest. He stared at the hardened buds, admiring how hard they had gotten from merely fingering. 

He cupped Neil’s flat chest, his nipple pressing into the center of Andrew’s palm. He felt his heartbeat going crazy underneath his skin; he felt Neil’s pulse going haywire. He moved his hand, taking Neil’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and rolled the hardened bud between his fingers.

“The whole parking lot can hear you now, Neil. You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you? You’re so into riding my cock you don’t care if someone sees us. You just want my cock deep inside of you.” Andrew moved his hand on Neil’s hip across his stomach, pressing down just underneath his navel. Neil let out a sob from just imagining that someone might see or overhear them have sex in the car. He knew it was a possibility, the car only rocking harder. 

“Just imagine if someone came over and knocked on the window, Neil. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Such a slut for my cock.” 

Neil came with a loud cry, his hips continuing to move as he came against the inside of his skirt. Andrew’s hands found their way to Neil’s hips again, only this time, he stopped Neil’s hips. He held Neil still on top of him as he thrust into him. He fucked Neil through his orgasm, only to feel his own fast approaching in his gut. Neil’s mascara is running from crying and Andrew thought he was most beautiful like this. 

“You look so beautiful like this baby,” he groaned, thrusting harder into Neil as his orgasm grew closer with each thrust. “Fucking…  _ Shit! _ ” he grunted as he came, coating Neil’s inside with his cum. He bites down on his lower lip as he kept thrusting into Neil throughout his orgasm. His hips lose their momentum as he comes down from his orgasm. Neil pressed his forehead against Andrew’s. He put his hands on Andrew’s cheeks, tilting his head back so they could share a lazy, post-sex kiss. 

Andrew’s phone is ringing in his pocket and Andrew wants to fling it out the window. He sighs when it keeps ringing. Neil fished it out of Andrew’s pocket and turned it on before tossing onto the back seat. He kissed Andrew again, just a little deeper this time. He slowly pulled off of Andrew and fell into the passenger seat, his spent cock and cum slick hole on display for Andrew. He’s too lazy to pull his panties back on, but he pulled on his shoes, then reached into the back seat and grabbed his hoodie, pulling it on as Andrew fixed his jeans and started the car. He rolled the windows down to get the heavy sex smell out of the car. 

“Hey Andrew?” Neil said, looking over at Andrew as he lit a cigarette.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for today. It’s been fun. Adventurous,” he bit his lower lip softly, “I… enjoyed having sex in a public place. It was so different from having sex at Columbia or at the dorm…”

“I know, Neil. I liked it too.”

Neil smiled, and it lit up the car. A smile like this could lighten up the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤
> 
> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
